Homecoming
by Gise-chan No Kazune
Summary: AU! Tragedi 5 tahun silam merupakan kesalahan terbodoh yang pernah Akashi Seijuurou perbuat. Penebusan dosa yang terikat oleh perjanjian darah telah menunggu di gerbang maut oleh sang Dewa Kematian./Twins!AkaKuro/Warning Inside!/Multi-Chap!/Prologue: Welcome To Down Hill


"_**Homecoming"**_

**By Gise-chan and AkashiKazune1**

**(Gise-chan No Kazune)**

**Kuroko No Basuke it's belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning! Typo(s), OOC, sadistic, Twins!AkaKuro**

**Genre: Horror/Supernatural/Mystery/Tragedy**

**Rating: M**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**AU! Tragedi 5 tahun silam merupakan kesalahan terbodoh yang pernah Akashi Seijuurou perbuat. Penebusan dosa yang terikat oleh perjanjian darah telah menunggu di gerbang maut oleh sang Dewa Kematian.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue:**

**:: Welcome To Down Hill ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>PATS!<em>

Ia terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya, beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang dengan seenaknya menerobos masuk ke kedua iris _deep crimson_ miliknya. Yang ia ketahui adalah bahwa saat ini ia terbangun di ranjang sebuah kamar rumah sakit yang terlihat seperti sudah—ditinggalkan?

"Ukh dimana aku?" gumamnya pelan hendak mengambil posisi duduk sebelum ia tersadar bahwa dirinya diikat oleh sebuah tali yang mengikat diujung-ujung ranjang.

"Huh?"

Pemuda itu melihat dengan heran, kenapa ia bisa terikat seperti ini? Ia berusaha mengingat-ngingat lagi tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak mengingat apapun. Alhasil, ia mencoba untuk melepas kedua tangannya dari ikatan tali tersebut. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha membuka ikatan tali tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, ikatan tali yang sedari tadi mengikat mulus kedua lengannya putus sudah hanya dengan dorongan yang kuat. Setelah itu, ia mulai membuka ikatan tali yang mengikat kedua kakinya. Hanya dengan sekali tarikan tali itu putus menjadi dua dan kaki pemuda itu bisa leluasa memijak lantai kembali.

"Aku harus keluar dari sini."

Ia pun bangkit berdiri dari ranjang itu, sebelum hendak melangkah ia melihat sebuah senter dan sebuah kalung miliknya—atau yang lebih tepat milik seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya sampai sekarang. Diambilnya lah kedua barang tersebut lalu mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Begitu ia keluar suasana gelap lah yang menyelimutinya, ia mulai menyalakan senter tersebut dan sebuah cahaya penerangan kecil akhirnya menerangi lorong rumah sakit tersebut.

Perlahan ia mulai melangkah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit tersebut. Sunyi dan gelap. Seram dan sangat menakutkan jika kita yang berada di posisi pemuda tersebut, tetapi itu tidak berlaku bagi pemuda satu ini. Iris _deep crimson_ nya memandang lurus jalan di depannya, tak sedikitpun ia menoleh ke kanan maupun ke kiri. Ia mulai melangkah terus sebelum—

_BRUK!_

"Ukh!"

Ia mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget. Ya ia terkaget begitu mendapati sesosok manusia jatuh tepat di hadapannya dengan kepala terlebih dahulu, jantungnya berpacu tidak karuan karena kejadian tadi. Tapi dalam kondisi apapun ia harus professional, akhirnya ia mengusap-usap dadanya untuk menghilangkan debaran jantung yang tak karuan ini. Setelah normal, ia mulai berjalan melewati mayat tersebut dan—

_Tap! Tap!_

Langkahnya terhenti begitu menangkap sosok yang berada di perempatan lorong. Iris _deep crimson_ nya membulat begitu mendapati sosok tersebut, sosok yang sangat dirindukannya selama lima tahun ini. Sosok tersebut berdiri dengan tegap sembari menundukkan kepalanya, poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu.

"Te-tetsuya."

_Drap! Drap!_

"Tetsuya! Tunggu!"

Pemuda berhelai _scarlet_ itu mulai menyusul sosok tersebut, ia menambah kecepatan berlarinya tapi apa daya sosok tersebut berlari lebih kencang dari dugaannya. Ia mengejar sosok tersebut di sepanjang lorong hingga sosok tersebut masuk ke dalam sebuah pintu, begitu pemuda itu masuk ke dalam pintu ia tidak menangkap sosok orang yang ia cari tadi. Entah ia menghilang kemana, pemuda itu tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu ruangan ini lebih gelap dari apapun.

"Tetsuya kau dimana?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tetsuya."

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Tetsu—"

Omongannya tercekat begitu saja, kedua iris _deep crimson_ nya melebar begitu mendapati sosok di hadapannya. Ia menangkap sesosok makhluk yang menyerupai seorang manusia tetapi ini sangat berbeda, di bagian tubuhnya—jantungnya terlihat di luar tubuhnya. Lalu terlihat api yang berada di dalam tubuhnya, terlihat juga ia tidak memiliki tangan hanya kaki saja sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi adalah makhluk tersebut bermuka rata dan sekujur tubuhnya berwarna hitam gosong. Pemuda itu tidak tahu harus seperti apa lagi tapi ia harus melakukan _survive_ dari makhluk tersebut.

Makhluk tersebut mulai menyemburkan apinya tepat ke arah pemuda tersebut, tetapi dengan gesit pemuda itu menghindar dari semburan apidan mulai mengambil sebuah linggis yang sedari tadi berada di atas sebuah kasur berisikan mayat yang perutnya robek dan memuntahkan isinya. Pemuda itu mengenggam erat linggis itu dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk memukul—lebih tepatnya membunuh makhluk tersebut.

Makhluk itu berjalan mendekati pemuda itu seperti orang yang terkena polio, jalannya tidak beraturan sama sekali. Kesempatan emas untuk membunuh makhluk tersebut. Akhirnya pemuda itu berlari mendekati makhluk itu dan melompat lalu menusuk tepat di kepala makhluk tersebut hingga makhluk tersebut mati ditangan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu perlahan melepas linggis tersebut dan tiba-tiba saja sosok yang ia rindukan berada di sampingnya tengah berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk, terlihat pakaian yang dikenakan sedikit—basah? Sontak, pemuda itu langsung berdiri sembari menatap tidak percaya pada sosok di depannya. Perlahan pemuda itu mulai mendekati sosok di depannya.

"Tetsuya," tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh sosok yang ia rindukan.

"Tetsuya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tetsu—"

_**PATS!**_

Tiba-tiba saja tangan sosok tersebut terangkat dan menunjuk tepat di belakang pemuda itu. Sontak pemuda itu kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang, seketika itu juga jantungnya berhenti berpacu, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya, dan kedua iris _deep crimson_ nya membulat dengan sempurna. Pemandangan apa ini? Pemuda itu melihat begitu banyak sosok hantu tersenyum dengan horror kearahnya dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya, ditambah hantu tersebut membawa sebuah simbol bergambar segitiga dengan lingkaran ditengahnya.. Sontak pemuda itu melangkah mundur. Tetapi apa daya? Para hantu itu makin mendekat seperti siap menerkam.

"Jangan mendekat."

Mereka makin mendekat sembari memperlihatkan simbol tersebut.

"Jangan—ARRGGHHH!"

_**PATS!**_

Pemuda itu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan jantung yang berpacu dengan cepat dan terlihat keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal tidak karuan. Ia mengusap wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya, setelah itu ia menyenderkan kembali tubuhnya di atas sebuah kursi empuk yang berada di dalam kereta.

"Seijuurou kau tidak apa?" tanya seseorang sembari menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

"Tidak apa-apa terima kasih Shigehiro," jawabnya sembari menerima sebotol air tersebut lalu membuka tutupnya dan menegak secara liar. Pemuda yang tadi menyodorkan sebotol minuman itu tidak lain bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro, teman—sahabat dari pemuda berhelai _scarlet_ dengan iris _deep crimson_ yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kau bermimpi apa sampai seperti itu?"

"Sebuah mimpi buruk."

"Mengenai Tetsuya kah?"

Seijuurou menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kenapa Ogiwara bisa mengetahui mimpinya?

"Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Kau tidak sadar? Sedari tadi kau tidur sembari mengigau 'Tetsuya' tahu, kalau boleh tahu Tetsuya itu siapa?" tanya Ogiwara sembari duduk disebelah Seijuurou, sejujurnya Seijuurou enggan membahas masalah yang berhubungan dengan 'Tetsuya'. Sebenarnya siapakah sosok Tetsuya? Kenapa Seijuurou enggan membahas soal Tetsuya?

"Dia adalah—adik kembarku."

Ogiwara mengernyitkan keningnya pertanda ia bingung, hah? Apa katanya? Adik kembar? Tidak salah 'kan?

"Kau memiliki adik kembar?"

Satu anggukan ia dapati.

"Aku baru mengetahuinya."

"Itu karena kau bodoh."

"Hei siapa yang kau sebut bodoh heh?!" tanya Ogiwara tidak terima, tapi sebenarnya itu adalah fakta. Seijuurou memutar bola matanya malas dan mulai menatap pemandangan malam dari balik kaca, ia topangkan dagunya pada tangan kanannya lalu menyenderakan kepalanya di kaca tersebut.

'Aku pulang Tetsuya,' batinnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Welcome To Down Hill Village_

Kira-kira seperti itu lah papan nama desa kelahiran Seijuurou yang berada di sebelah utara kota Oxford,Inggris. Ya sebuah desa terpencil yang masih menyimpan bangunan-bangunan Ala Victoria, memang tempat yang nyaman untuk ditempati bukan? Seijuurou beserta Ogiwara turun dari kereta membawa ransel mereka. Bisa dibilang Seijuurou adalah seorang direktur perusahaan Akashi _Corporation_ yang dibuatnya seorang diri, ditemani oleh Ogiwara yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya. Semenjak tragedi lima tahun silam, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk merantau ke kota meninggalkan keluarga serta kenangan di desa tempat kelahirannya.

Seijuurou menghela nafas berat begitu menginjakka kakinya di stasiun kereta api, desa ini mengingatkannya kembali akan tragedy lima tahun silam. Tetapi Seijuurou menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Ia pun bergegas berjalan menuju rumahnya yang berada di tengah kota diikuti oleh Ogiwara. Di perjalanan keduanya bertukar cerita satu sama lain, kadang terdengar suara tawaan renyah dari Ogiwara. Tetapi suatu perasaan janggal menyelimuti Seijuurou, entah apa itu tapi ada yang aneh dengan desa ini. Seijuurou melirik arlojinya dan jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, aneh biasanya jam segini jalanan ramai tapi kenapa mendadak sepi?

"Seijuurou ada apa?"

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

Satu anggukan ia dapati.

"Oh iya aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

"Katakan."

"Kenapa desa ini sunyi sekali? Serasa sudah ditinggalkan."

"Sepertinya orang-orang sudah ti—" iris _deep crimson_ itu menangkap sosok yang berada di ujung jalan dengan wajah tertunduk. Sosok yang sama seperti di mimpinya, helai _bluenette_ yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou memastikan sosok—pemuda yang tertangkap olehnya diujung jalan.

Tiba-tiba saja, pemuda atau Tetsuya berlari meninggalkan sosok Seijuurou dan Ogiwara. Seijuurou tidka tinggal diam, ia pun berlari mengejar Tetsuya dan mulai meninggalkan Ogiwara seorang diri.

"Oy! Seijuurou tunggu!" teriak Ogiwara sembari ikut berlari.

Seijuurou terus mengejar Tetsuya yang berlari membawa mereka entah kemana. Tetsuya berlari tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kepada kakak kembarnya.

"Tetsuya kuperintahkan untuk berhenti!"

Tidak ada jawaban melainkan terus berlari.

"Tetsuya!"

Sama hal nya dan terus berlari.

"Tetsuya kumohon aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu!"

Tidak menjawab Tetsuya malah melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat pemakaman yang berada di ujung desa. Kewalahan, akhrinya Seijuurou gagal mengejar Tetsuya. Ia tidak menyangka kecepatan Tetsuya berlari melebihi dirinya padahal selama ini ia selalu menang dalam hal berlari. Seijuurou mulai melihat sekeliling, begitu sunyi dan gelap juga menakutkan. Tetapi demi menemui adik kembarnya ia rela menghadapi rintangan apapun bahkan jika rintangan tersebut harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Naif? Seijuurou tidak peduli.

Ia mulai melangkah menyusuri kuburan tersebut, bisa dilihat hanya beberapa kuburan yang berada di tempat pemakaman ini. Tetapi lahannya begitu luas sekali entah kenapa terkadang Seijuurou bingung dengan adat orang di desanya ini.

_Tap! Tap!_

Seijuurou mendengar suara langkah kaki, sontak ia menghentikan langkahnya mencoba untuk mendengarnya kembali.

_Tap! Tap!_

Langkah tersebut makin lama semakin mendekat.

_Tap! Tap!_

Seijuurou berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk memantapkan hati juga fisiknya, ia berusaha untuk melangkah tanpa suara.

_Tap! Tap!_

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Seijuurou langsung berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari tempat pemakaman, tetapi suara langkah kaki tersebut makin terdengar jelas hingga ke kedua indera pendengarannya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja sesuatu memegang pundak Seijuurou dan—

_BRUK!_

Seijuurou membanting lawannya beruntung ia mewarisi ilmu aikido dan bisa dilihat ternyata yang berlari lalu menepuk pundak Seijuurou adalah Ogiwara. Seijuurou merasa bersalah lalu ia membantu Ogiwara untuk bangkit dari telentangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tsk! Seijuurou jangan main banting orang sembarang dong!"

"Tanganku licin."

"Jangan dusta."

"Tapi memang kenyataan."

Ogiwara memutar bola matanya malas, berdebat dengan Seijuurou selalu tidak ada ujungnya. Setelah berdiri tak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengambil ransel yang sempat terjatuh tadi.

"Seijuurou kenapa kau berlari tadi? Kau melihat sesuatu?"

Seijuurou bungkam sejenak, lalu tatapan matanya berubah menjadi lirih juga sakit. Ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Iya."

"Memangnya siapa yang kau lihat?" tanya Ogiwara penasaran lalu menatap sepasang iris deep crimson itu dengan dalam.

Seijuurou mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menjelaskan kejadian tadi.

"Itu…"

"Siapa?"

"Itu adalah—"

"Tch! Jangan banyak basa-basi tinggal to the point saja!"

"Tetsuya, adik kembarku."

Ogiwara mengernyitkan keningnya pertanda ia bingung, kenapa Seijuurou begitu takut atau bahkan sakit begitu mengucapkan nama adiknya?

"Seijuurou aku ingin kau jujur."

"Apa?"

"Ceritakan siapa itu Tetsuya."

Seijuurou bungkam sejenak, lalu ia mulai menghela nafas berat. Mungkin sudah seharusnya ia menceritakan ini kepada Ogiwara, bagaimanapun juga Ogiwara adalah sahabat sekaligus rekan kerja baiknya.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

**Holla! Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca, ini MC kami berdua yang ketiga loh. MC baru dengan genre berbau horror, supernatural, mystery, dan tragedy. Ini semua ide dan plot dari Kazune-chan soalnya Kazune-chan lebih handal dalam membuat fic ini(?) yak semoga minnasan senang dengan fic buatan kami :v oh iya selesai membaca jangan lupa untuk mengisi review di dalam kolom review yang sudah disediakan XD kritik, saran, serta komentar sangat dibutuhkan oleh kami, _but no flame_ ya XD  
><strong>

**Saa~ Review please?^^**

**Sign,**

**Gise-chan No Kazune**


End file.
